


Forever Boy

by fullmoon_nightowl



Series: masquerade [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Ephebophilia, Immortality, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, mentions of previous underage, physical underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoon_nightowl/pseuds/fullmoon_nightowl
Summary: Jensen is immortal, and so is Jared, as long as Jensen feeds him. When Jared is kidnapped, he fears for every minute he ages without Jensen.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: masquerade [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250426
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Forever Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sixth round of the supernatural masquerade for this prompt: J1 is an immortal. J2 is too-as long as he always has J1's fluids inside him. Up to author/artist how that happens. Happy endings only please!
> 
> Many thanks to ilikaicalie and masja_17 for betaing!

The thick metal chain tears like paper in Jensen’s hands. Jared immediately flings himself into Jensen’s arms and Jensen pulls Jared in close, doesn’t care that he’s kneeling on the dungeon’s hard and cold stone floor. He only cares about Jared, safe and warm in his arms.

“Jensen, please.” Jared’s hand scrabbles at Jensen’s coat and vest.

“Shhh.” Jensen tries to still his hands, to check him for injuries. “Hold still, my love.”

Jared shakes his head wildly. “No, Jensen. Please, you’ve got to fuck me, _now_.”

“Let’s get you home first,” Jensen says. “I’m not going to take you in a cage surrounded by carnage.”

The bodies of Jared’s captors litter the ground, limbs and blood splattered everywhere. Jensen had not been kind when they’d taken his mate.

“No, but Jensen, don’t you understand?” Jared’s voice is urgent, panicked. “I’m aging, every second you waste, I get older.”

Jensen takes Jared’s shaking hands and tries to still them. “A couple of more hours do not make a difference.”

Instead of calming down, Jared surges up to kiss him and Jensen can never resist his sweet mouth. Jensen wandered the earth for decades, but when he found Jared he settled. He realized that this boy was his. Forever. And Jared wanted to be his.

Jensen had wanted to wait until Jared was an adult and no one would make trouble over their relationship, but Jared had pleaded and nagged until Jensen had given in months before his sixteenth birthday. Jensen had started feeding Jared his come to keep him young, to keep him with him forever. But every time they have to separate, Jared gets more anxious about the days and weeks he ages. Jensen doesn’t care about any changes, but Jared detests them.

And now he’s insistent that Jensen feed him in this stinking hell hole. But when Jared draws back from the kiss, with big pleading eyes, Jensen is powerless to resist. He can never deny his boy anything.

“Okay,” he says. “Okay.”

Jared explodes into motion, dives for Jensen’s pants and tears them open, isn’t gentle when he pulls out Jensen’s dick and sucks him down when he’s still soft.

Jensen draws in a deep breath and holds Jared, pets his hair and strokes his cheek. He tells him how pretty he is, how beautiful, that Jensen will always love him.

With every moment that Jensen hardens in Jared’s mouth, he calms, his movements less frantic and more sure, but he’s not teasing, not taking his time. He’s sucking Jensen with everything he’s got and Jensen lets himself fall into the hot and wet suction, watches how beautiful Jared's pink lips wrap around him so that he’ll come even faster.

When Jared looks up at him with his multicolored eyes, Jensen comes. Jared swallows around him, every little drop and then slumps down in his lap.

Jensen tries to bring his breathing under control and pulls Jared up against his chest. He kisses his forehead. “Better?”

“Yes.”

“You know that I’d love you even if you were old and wrinkly, right?”

Jared cuddles in tighter. “Yes. But I don’t want to be older. I want to be with you like this, forever.” He sits up then, tilts his head and licks his lips.

“Jared,” Jensen chides him. “It’s really ti

me to go home.”

But Jared is already pulling off his own, dirty clothes, exposing his soft unblemished skin. “I think you should feed me again, just to be safe.”

“Jared…”

Jared shimmies out of his pants and climbs into Jensen's lap. And against his will, Jensen is already hardening again.

“You know, you might not look a day older than sixteen, but you are way too old to behave like a little brat.”

Jared just gives him a sunny smile and sucks two fingers into his mouth, gets them good and wet.

Jensen can only groan and watch as Jared opens himself up.

“You love it when I’m a little brat.” Jared bites his lips and lowers himself down on Jensen’s dick, his tiny little hole still so tight, opening up so slowly around him.

Jared sinks against him, whispers into his ear. “You love it when I’m like this.”

Helplessly, Jensen clutches his slim hips. “Yeah, I do.”

Jared smiles triumphantly. “So do I.”

Jensen leans back and lets Jared’s lithe body ride him. “Forever.”

“Forever.”


End file.
